More Than Friends?
by teamjacob14
Summary: Ok this summary sucks, but its a story about Lily and her life with the Jonas Brothers. Will she fall in love with one? find out inside :
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapter 1**

I came out of my lime green room, and walked down the stairs to the living room. I put my luggage and purse next to the door, and sat down on the big, green couch for one last time. I was leaving my beautiful Miami home, and moving to Wyckoff, New Jersey.

I lived with my mom and step-dad in Miami, Florida, and my dad had recently gotten remarried. He lived in Wyckoff, New Jersey with my older sister and best friend, Ally. We hadn't seen each other in 2 years, and I was so excited to see her, but in a way I was scared. My father wasn't the best father in the world, and I was scared of him being back in my life. Of course I wasn't going to admit this to anyone, not even Ally.

Since my father had gotten remarried, he and my step-mom really wanted me to move in with them. I wouldn't have agreed if it wasn't for Ally. We hadn't seen each other in forever, and I wasn't about to give up a chance to live with my sister. I had agreed to live with them for 2 months, and would decide if I wanted to stay or go home after that.

I grabbed my green iPod Nano and started listening to a band Ally had told me about. The Jonas Brothers. They were actually really good, and I really liked them. I started listening to Hold On, one of my favorites. The lyrics drifted along in my head while I sang along.

"_We don't have time left to regret. Hold on._

_And we'll take more than common sense. Hold on._

_So stop your wondering take a stand. Hold on._

_There's more to life than just to live. Hold On._

_Cause an empty room, can be so loud._

_There's to many tears to drown them out so hold on._

_Hold on. Hold on. Hold on."_

"Great singing honey", my mom said as she walked into the room. My mom, Annie, was very pretty. She was blonde, skinny, tan, had big brown eyes, and a great sense of fashion. I looked a lot like her mom, except I had long dark brown hair with dark blonde highlights.

I had inherited my mom's brown eyes, straight hair, and sense of style. I wore a mini-skirt, green tank-top, pink and grey sweater, and green rocket dogs.

"Lily? Are you ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yea." I grabbed my stuff, and headed for the door. I said good-bye to my step-dad, and put my luggage in the back of my mom's black Durango. I got in the front seat and my mom drove me to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

"Bye mom." My mom and I had arrived at the airport, and I was about to go through security. Me and my mom hugged and I got in line.

"Bye Lily. Call me." With a wave, Annie was gone. I put my stuff in a box, and walked through the detector. I grabbed my stuff, and found where my plane was. I only waited a little while, and then I was allowed to board the plane.

I found my seat and I got ready for the lift off. It only took me a few minutes after the lift off to fall asleep. When I woke up, I was 30 minutes away from Wyckoff. Finally we landed, and I got off the plane.

I found my luggage, and found a taxi waiting for me. The man put my stuff in the back, and I got in the car. He drove me to my dad's house, which was about 20 minutes away from the airport. She paid the man, and walked to the doorway.

I knew Ally was about to get out of school, so I contemplated staying outside till she got home. I knew that wouldn't work. I then looked at the house. Ok, I had to admit, it was beautiful. It was a two-story brick house, with a pretty red door, but I had to stop looking at the house, and figure out if I was going to wait or not.

I was still scared of seeing my father, but I knew he wasn't home, so why was I still out here? I knew I didn't want to meet my new step-mother, that's why. "Okay, take a deep breath, and ring the doorbell." I said to myself. I was about to, but stepped back again.

Right at that point a car stopped outside the house.

"Why don't you just go in?" a voice yelled. I turned around to see Ally running towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

-1

"Ally!" I screamed. I dropped my stuff and ran to hug her. We pulled apart, and hugged again.

"I can't believe you're here!" Ally said. We talked for a minute, and I looked over to the car that Ally had gotten out of. There were 3 boys getting out and walking towards us. Ally must of seen me looking, because she turned around and took me over to them.

"Lily, these are my friends, Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas."

"Hi." I said.

"Hey." The 3 boys said in unison. They were very cute. Kevin, the oldest, had dark brown hair, and so did Joe and Nick, except Nick's was very curly.

"Guys, this is my sister Lily."

"Yea we kinda got that." Joe said. They all laughed. I thought they all seemed nice, but there was one that stuck out. Nick. He was my age, and seemed really nice, and cute! But of course I wasn't gonna start liking a boy I just met. So not Lily.

"Here, lets bring your stuff inside. Guys, you want to come and hang out?" Ally asked.

"Sure." Kevin answered.

We brought my stuff in, and put it in the guest room, then went to hang out in the living room. Joe and Ally sat together on the couch, while Kevin, Nick, and I sat in the chairs. Ally told me that her and Joe had been dating for 2 months. They were really cute together, and made everyone laugh.

Nick, Kevin, and me were talking, while Joe and Ally were fighting over which movie we were gonna watch. The ring or the notebook. Ally wanted The Ring, and Joe wanted the Notebook.

"So why did you move here?" Nick asked.

"To be with Ally, and my dad really wanted me to stay with him." I answered. "So, what do you guys like to do around here?"

"Go to Yankee's games! We love the Yankees." Nick said. I couldn't help but notice he looked really cute when he said it, but I couldn't like him. Not yet.

"Good. Cause the Yankees are the best!" I said while smiling. They all started laughing, and started laughing even harder when the heard Joe yell HA! Apparently he won the fight over The Ring or The Notebook.

We started watching The Notebook, and when it was finished, we talked and talked for hours, and I was becoming great friends with Kevin, Joe, and Nick. Then, my step-mom came home, and said it was time for dinner.

"Do you boys want to stay for dinner?" Mary, my step mom, asked.

"Sure, but we have to ask." Nick said. So Nick, Joe and Kevin went to call their parents, while Ally introduced me to Mary.

"It's nice to meet you Lily. I've heard so much about you." Mary seemed very nice, but I knew it was just an act.

"It's very nice to meet you, too." I said, but in my head I was thinking the very opposite. I knew it was mean to judge my step-mom, but no one could replace my mom, and I wasn't planning on letting Mary think she could.


	4. Chapter 4

-1"We can stay." Joe said after they called their parents. Nick and Kevin soon followed Joe out of the other room, and we all sat down to eat. The seating arrangement went: Nick, Me, and Kevin, and across from us was Ally and Joe, and Mary on the end. Across from her was an empty chair.

"Um.. Mary, where is my dad?" I asked. I mean it was my first day here, and he wasn't even here yet, not that I was complaining. Ok I still hadn't gotten over being scared, but could you blame me? I didn't think so.

"He's working late tonight. He should be home in an hour or two." Mary responded. Phew. That gave me a few more hours of anticipating.

We finished dinner, and the boys left saying they'd see us at school tomorrow. I totally forgot about school! I was kind of worried, but school with Ally, Kevin, Joe, and Nick has to be fun!

Ally and I went upstairs and she showed me where I was going to be staying. It was a pretty room, with white walls, and a yellow, queen-sized bed. She helped me unpack my stuff, when we heard someone come through the door. Dad. Ally brought me downstairs, and there he was. Standing by the door, in suit and tie and the works. He looked over at me, smiled, and gave me a big hug. Maybe it wasn't going to be so hard living here after all.

When it was time for bed I grabbed my shorts and t-shirt and changed. I felt way better about the whole Dad situation, so I fell asleep faster than normal. I woke up at around 7, and got changed for school. I put on Bermuda jean shorts, a navy blue tank-top, and some ballet flats. Ally and I walked downstairs and eat some cereal when we heard a car out front.

"The boys are picking us up today." She told me. We grabbed our stuff and ran out the door. Ally sat in the passenger seat next to Joe, who was driving, I got in the back in between Nick and Kevin.

When we got to school, Ally got me my schedule and showed me where my locker was. I was putting my stuff in my locker when someone came up behind me.

"Hey." The familiar voice said. I turned around to find Nick behind me. I smiled and said, "Hey." It turned out his locker was next to mine. "So what's your first class?" He asked me. I looked down at my schedule and said English. "Me too. I'll show you where it is." So me and Nick walked down the hall together, and he showed me where my English class was. I walked in, and Mrs. Baker, my English teacher, told me to introduce myself.

"My name's Lily Bradley, and I just moved here from Miami." Mrs. Baker than told me to sit next to a girl named Olivia. It turns out me and Olivia had a lot in common, and she had Science next period, too. The rest of the day was pretty much like that, hanging out with Nick and Olivia, and meeting new people.

Nick, Joe, and Kevin gave us a ride home, and we talked the whole ride home. The boys were so funny, and I could tell we were all going to be best friends.


	5. Chapter 5

-1

**1 Year Later**

"WAKE UP BIRTHDAY GIRL!!!" Someone yelled. All of a sudden someone was jumping on me. My eyes fluttered open, and I saw Ally was the person jumping on me. I grabbed my pillow and tried to put it over my head, but she grabbed it and hit me with it. "Wake up!" She yelled again. I then realized it was my birthday. I jumped up, causing Ally to fall off my bed and land on the hard floor below. I had totally forgotten today was my 16th birthday! I laughed at her and helped her up.

"Happy Birthday!" She said. "Thanks." I was so happy, I was _finally _turning 16! I shooed her out of my room and opened up my closet. I picked out a new pair of faded jeans and my pink tank-top. I ran to the bath room and took my shower, and got dressed. Olivia was picking me up and taking me to lunch. I straightened my hair, and did my make-up, and put on a pair of pink & green flip-flops. I was finally ready.

I walked out onto my balcony and felt the warm summer breeze. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't see, or hear, someone come out onto the balcony that faced mine. It was Nick. We both had balconies, and they faced each other. We would come out here and talk to each other everyday. He climbed onto my balcony while I had my eyes closed and put his head over my eyes. "Guess who?" He said. "Um, let me think… Nick!" He laughed and removed his hands from my eyes. I turned to face him and I tried not to look into his beautiful brown eyes. "Happy Birthday." He told me. I smiled at him, and he asked me what I was doing for my birthday. "Well, Olivia and I are going out for lunch, and maybe me and Ally will do something later." "No party?" He asked. "No. You know I don't want a party." He nodded and smiled his beautiful smile and I looked away.

I had liked Nick for the past year. We had become best friends, and I knew I couldn't tell him how I felt. I knew he wouldn't like me back, and I knew it would ruin our friendship. I just couldn't risk losing him as a friend. He meant so much to me, and I didn't want to lose him over some dumb crush. But was it more than just a crush?

I shook the thought from my mind, and looked up at him. He was still smiling down at me. I smiled back, and he was about to say something when I heard Olivia's car pull up. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later." I started to walk past him, but he grabbed my wrist and turned me to face him. He was awfully close. I looked up at him, and he whispered, "Happy birthday." He gave me a hug, and kissed me on the cheek. I knew it was a friendly kiss on the cheek, nothing more, but I couldn't help smiling at him. "Bye." I told him, and ran to get my purse. I stopped at my bedroom door, and waved at him, and ran downstairs. When I got outside, Olivia ran up and hugged me, and screamed, "Happy 16th Birthday!" I smiled and told her, "Thanks," and we got into her car.

Year 3000 came on the radio, and we turned it up all the way. We sang and sang because it was one of our favorite songs. People in the cars by us gave us weird looks, but we didn't care. We just kept on singing.

By the time it ended, we were at the restaurant. We got out of the car and found a table. We both ordered a hamburger and fries, and Coke. We ate, and paid, and she drove us to the mall. We went inside Aeropostale, our favorite store, and bought tons of stuff. I bought flip-flops, a necklace, and a new bikini. It was pink and green, my favorite color. Olivia picked it out. She knew I was self-conscious, but she knew I wouldn't be able to pass it up because of the colors. She then found herself a new white and blue bikini and bought it.

She took me home, and I invited her to come inside and we could go swimming. I walked inside and didn't see anyone. "Ally! Dad! Mary!" I yelled their names but no one answered. I decided to look in the back yard. Olivia and I walked out back, and all of a sudden I heard tons of people yell, "SURPRISE!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Ok this chapter is really long. Sorry for not updating so long : I'll try and update more, but I can't make any promises, school starts soon :[**

Chapter 6

I stood at the door smiling. Ally ran up to me and hugged me. "You did this?" I asked her. She nodded, and said Nick, Joe, Kevin, and Olivia helped her. I found Olivia standing next to Joe and Kevin, so I ran up and hugged them, but then I saw someone behind them. "OMG!" I screamed. My mom was standing behind them with my dad and step mom.

Me and my mom hugged for what seemed like forever. We hadn't seen each other since the day I left. Of course I called her occasionally, but I haven't seen her. When we pulled away, my dad looked happy, but Mary didn't, which made my smile turn even bigger. She still hadn't won me over. She seemed so fake, and I _didn't_ like that.

That was when I got my idea. If my mom and dad were both here, why not try and get them back together. I know it probably won't work, but its worth it right? Having the family back together again. And having Mary out.

I was in the middle of scheming when someone called my name. I turned and saw Nick was calling me. I ran over to him and hugged him. "Thanks so much for doing this!" "It was no problem. When you told me you weren't having a party, we knew we had to throw one for you." His smile was big, and made my heart melt. I know I sound so cheesy, but can you blame me? We continued talking for a few minutes, when Olivia pulled me away.

"Lets go change into our bathing suits. Everyone is going swimming." She told me. We ran upstairs and found our new bathing suits. I was really nervous about wearing it. You know the whole being self conscious, and the fact that the guy I liked was outside, but I got changed with a little encouragement from Olivia.

We walked outside and all the kids were in the pool while my mom, dad, Mary, Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, and Olivia's dad, John, sat by the pool and talked. In the pool was Nick, Joe, Kevin, Ally, and Frankie who were quickly joined by Olivia and me as we did a cannonball into the pool. I swam over to where Joe and Nick were in the deep end, while Olivia swam to the steps to hang out with Kevin, Ally, and Frankie. Even though Olivia was 3 years younger than Kevin, she had a big crush on him, and couldn't find a way to tell him. I think Kevin may have a thing for her to, but she claims they'll only be best friends. Ally and Joe on the other hand, were giving each other a little distance. They had broken up a few weeks ago. It wasn't bad, but Ally was leaving for college in a few days, so they decided to break it off.

"Hey," I said to the guys. They said hey, and we made small talk until my dad told us it was present time. I got out of the pool and wrapped myself in a towel and sat down in the chair in front of my presents. I grabbed the 1st one and saw it was from my mom. She smiled at me as I unwrapped the pretty green box. I screamed when I saw what it was. A Sidekick ID!!! I was so happy. I jumped up and hugged my mom and screamed "Thank you!" about 10 times before any one else knew what I had gotten.

Next my dad handed me a bag. "This is from me and Mary," he told me. I smiled at him while Mary had the most blank look on my face. Err sometimes she annoyed me so much. Couldn't she even pretend to be happy, but I shook it off and opened my present. It was a Large Duffle in Mod Floral Pink from Vera Bradley!! I was so happy. I got up and hugged him and Mary, but Mary I hugged very reluctantly. Next was Olivia's present. "Eclipse!!" I screamed! It was the sequel to Twilight and New Moon, books from Stephenie Meyer. I gave Olivia a hug (so many hugs today, gosh!) while getting a death look from Mary. She didn't want me to read the book, for some odd reason, and had refused to buy it from me when it came out. Well she wasn't gonna stop me from reading it now, was she?

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas and Frankie had given me a new purse from Aeropostale that I loved, and Joe and Kevin gave me a pair of green earrings with white hearts on them. I gave them all hugs, and I gave Frankie an extra big one. He's just so cute! Now it was Ally's turn. She gave me a new pair of black Converse's that I immediately feel in love with!! I (again) gave her a hug and sat back down. One present left. Nick's. It somehow ended up being last. For some reason I was kind of nervous, Nick seemed like he was, too. I grabbed the small box, and opened it. Inside was a gold locket. I gasped. It was beautiful. "Oh my gosh. Nick I love it." I smiled and he smiled right back. I took it out of the box for everyone to see, and tried opening it, but I couldn't. "Nick I can't get it open." He came over and helped while the parents went inside to get the cake. We couldn't get it open, so he turned me around and put the locket on me. I blushed madly and watched as Ally and Olivia giggled and Joe and Kevin shared knowing looks. I had told them about my crush on Nick. They were like older brothers I never had, very protective, and I knew I could go to them for anything. They were great.

I turned back to Nick and gave him a hug. It was a little longer than everyone else's, so as I pulled back, I was blushing again. "Happy Birthday to you." I was saved by the singing. I turned around and my dad was carrying my cake while everyone started to sing. I looked down at my cake, and made my wish. I blew out the 16 candles and smiled. My dad set the cake down while I skipped over to the stereo on one of the other tables. I heard someone skipping behind me, and saw Joe. I laughed at him, and he asked, "Are you laughing at my skipping?" as he stopped beside me. "Yes." I said. He smiled and helped me turn on the stereo. City Lights by JoJo came on, and Ally, Olivia, and I started dancing and singing while the boys laughed at us.

" I'm under the city lights  
It's on, its on tonight  
My mood is right, its on its on tonight  
Me and my girls (me and my girls)  
Tonight it's our world (tonight it's our world)  
I'm out tonight  
Yea, I'm out tonight (Heyy)  
Come on now"

I ran up and grabbed Joe and Nick's hands and pulled them over to where we were dancing, while Olivia did the same to Kevin. We all danced and eat cake for the next 2 hours, until the party came to an end. Olivia and her dad left first. I gave them hugs and watch them walk to their car. It was getting late so Mr. and Mrs. Jonas left with Frankie, and let the boys stay and help us clean up. We cleaned up, and when we finished it was 11:00 at night. My mom gave me a hug and said Happy Birthday, and left to go to her hotel. Why she couldn't stay here I didn't know. Kevin, Joe, and Nick gave Ally and me hugs and walked back to their house next door. I could tell Ally was a little tense when Joe gave her a hug, so I gave her a sympathetic smile. We walked to our rooms, and said goodnight.

I changed into my PJ's and walked out onto my balcony. I loved going onto my balcony at night and gave up at the stars. They were so beautiful. For some reason they made me feel good, like nothing could ever go wrong. They were perfect in every little way, and it made me smile as looked into the clear sky. All of a sudden I saw a shooting star, so I closed my eyes and made another wish. While I was wishing, I heard someone come onto the balcony across from mine. I opened my eyes and saw Nick standing in front of me.

**Ok so that's chapter 6. I finally got it up : Ok so now is the time where you go down and press the review button : I'll try and get Chapter 7 up tonight, too. Since its 1:00 am and I'm pretty bored:**

**Love, Rose03 :**

**P.S. I don't own The Jonas Brothers, but if I did id be one happy girl :**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Ok here is chapter 7! Its kind of short but oh well!**

Chapter 7

Nick's POV

I had just changed into my pajamas and decided I would go say goodnight to Joe and Kevin. I walked into their room, and saw Joe sitting on his bed. I sat down on Kevin's bed, and Joe asked me," What's wrong lil bro? You look kind of down?" I looked up at him and said, "I don't know. Its just tonight would have been a perfect night to make my move, and I didn't." You see, I have liked Lily ever since the first day I met her. I know she doesn't feel that way about me, but I've kept it in for a year, and I think I just need to tell her, no matter how she feels.

"Well, I don't know what to say. Just find the perfect time, and tell her." Joe said. "Ok. Well I'm gonna go to bed. Night Joe." He said goodnight and I walked out of the room and saw Kevin. We said goodnight, and I walked back into my room. When I walked in, I saw Lily standing on her balcony with her eyes closed. I walked onto my balcony, and she must have heard me because she opened her eyes. "Hi." I said softly. "Hey." She said. I climbed out onto her balcony, and laughed when jumped down. You could see she was scared that I was gonna fall. She was always like that, worrying about things.

She was messing around with her locket so I asked, "Do you like it?" She looked down, then back up at me. "I love it. it's the sweetest birthday present I've ever gotten." I smiled and walked over to her. I took the locket in my hands and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge. She seemed a little uneasy with me being so close. I smiled down at her and she seemed to relax a little. "I've tried a million times, it just won't budge." She told me. "Well, lets try together." We both tried to open it, and amazingly it did. We looked at each other and smiled. All of a sudden we had both let go of the locket and started leaning in. Before I knew it, we were kissing.

Lily's POV

I pulled out of our sweet kiss and smiled. Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw someone standing by my door, but it was just my imagination. I looked at Nick and we stood there smiling for a few seconds before he said, "Lily, I really like you, and I was wondering, will you be my girlfriend." I was so happy. My insides were jumping for joy, if they could do that, and I smiled real big and said yes. We hugged for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few seconds. "Nick, I think I'm gonna go to bed. See you tomorrow." He nodded, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I looked down at my opened locket and saw there was a picture of Nick and I on one side and "Best Friends Forever" on the other. I smiled and walked into my room saying, "Best Birthday Ever!"

**Ok now please review! Please please please! Lol**

**Love lots,**

**Rose03**


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Heres Chapter 8! Hope you like it!**

Chapter 8

"And all of a sudden we were kissing." I was telling Ally what had happened the night before. The whole time she had a big smirk on her face. When I finished she laughed and screamed, "FINALLY!" I laughed with her, and we hugged. It was 10:00 am, so we decided to go downstairs and get some of dad's famous Saturday Breakfasts! We went and sat on the bar stools while my dad fixed us plates, and Mary sat on the couch reading one of her tabloid filled magazines. Ally was in one of her bubbly modes today, so first thing she said was, "Daddy guess what!" I looked at her and laughed. I knew what she was gonna tell him. This was gonna be funny. "What?" he asked. "Lily and Nick are going out!" She was bouncing up and down, and her blonde hair was going everywhere. My dad looked at me and said," Young Nicholas from next door?" I smiled and nodded my head. "Finally, I was starting to worry it wasn't gonna happen." I laughed and gave my dad a hug, but my moment was ruined my Mary.

"What? So you are gonna let her date him. I mean, isn't she a little young?" Oh here we go! "I'm sixteen! I think I'm old enough to date thank you." My dad looked between us, and Ally jumped off her barstool and stood next to me with her arms folded over her chest. We were not happy. Finally my dad answered. "I think she's fine. And we've known Nick forever. He's a nice boy." I smiled. Daddy to the rescue! "But he's a celebrity. Everyone will figure out and the paparazzi will be all over her. I'm just thinking about her. Her life will change forever. I'm just trying to be a good mom." She smiled one of her fake smiles. I went off. "You are not my mom and you can't tell me what to do!" I ran upstairs with Ally at my heels. I ran into my room, feeling the tears about to over flow. Ally cam in and shut the door, and sat down next to me on my bed.

She hugged me while I cried. A few minutes later, the tears stopped, and I found my voice. "How can she tell me I can't see him. And she's not our mom!" Ally looked at me and said, "Don't worry Lily. Everything will be fine. She can't make you break up with Nick. Dad would never let her do that."

"But what if she tries, or what if dad agrees with her? It just sucks that I get something I've wanted for so long and now she's just gonna try and take it away!" Ally nodded and hugged me again. "She won't do anything. If she does I'll kick her." Before she could say anything I interrupted her. "No cussing Ally!" We laughed and I wiped away the tears on my face. We were about to go back downstairs, when my dad knocked on the door. Ally was going to leave, but I made her stay. I needed her. "Lily, I talked with Mary, and she's very upset that you said that to her." I rolled my eyes, but he continued," I know she's not your mom, but she's trying to be a good parent. But I know how happy you are with Nick, so I said I would never try and break you two up." I jumped up and hugged him. "But I want to talk with you two about you if you are going to tell or not." I nodded and me and Ally hugged again while my dad left the room.

Then there was a know on my sliding glass doors, and I looked and saw Nick. Before I could get to the doors, Ally was opening them. "Don't you know we have a front door?" She asked him. He laughed and said, "Yea, but this way is cooler." I walked up behind her and said, "Yea but the front door is less dangerous." He laughed and put his arm around my waist and said, "Its not dangerous."

Again, there was a sound at my glass doors. Joe stood outside them smiling really big. Ally on the other hand looked kind of annoyed. "Doesn't anyone use the front door anymore?" She asked. Joe, Nick and I laughed at her and said "Nope." at the same time. Ally and I sat on my bed while Nick sat on my chair in front of my lap top on my desk. Joe, not being able to find a seat, sat kindergarten style on my lime green rug. Ally decided to tell them what had happened in the kitchen, and what my dad had said.

When she finished, Nick came over and sat next to me and put his arm around my waist. Joe, looking confused said, "Wait. You two are going out? When did this happen?" I laughed and Nick said, "Last night." Joe still looking confused said, "Wait but you said, and, oh never mind!" We all laughed and sat in silence for a little before I said, "So are we gonna keep it a secret?" Nick looked at me before he replied. He said," I think we should try for a little bit, and see what happens." I nodded and it was silent for a little before I spoke again. "So where's Kevin?" Ally looked over at me and Nick, "I swear if he comes knocking on that glass door…" Ally trailed off shaking her head while I laughed.

"Hold on tight  
It's a roller coaster ride we're on so  
Say goodbye   
'Cause we won't be back again  
Up and down  
you're all around  
say goodnight  
and goodbye"

My new sidekick started to ring, and yep, my ringtone was Goodnight and Goodbye by none other than The Jonas Brothers! Joe and Nick were singing along while I laughed and looked at the text I got. It was from Kevin.

_So I'm guessing my brothers are at your house?_

I laughed and told everyone what he said, and quickly hit the reply button.

_Yep Nick and Joe are here. Come on over, and make sure you use the sliding glass door! Lol._

I showed Nick what I wrote and he laughed. I hit send, and a few minutes later Kevin was on my balcony waiting to be let in. I laughed and got up before Ally could see him at the door. He walked in and said, "Why did I have to use that way?" He quickly found his answer. "Oh my god! What is it with people and using your balcony to get in. I mean come on use the front door!" We laughed at Ally while she ranted, and Kevin said, "Oh that's why!"

We talked for a little, and Joe had a great idea. "I'm bored so lets take a walk." We all agreed and Nick called his parents and told him we were going for a walk. We ran downstairs and told my dad where we were going, and we were out the door.

When had been walking a few minutes when Olivia passed us in her red Toyota Aurion V6. She pulled over and rolled down her window. "I was just going to your house. Do you want a ride?" She asked. We shook our heads and I said, "We were just walking around." "Well do you want to go to the movies or something? I heard Rush Hour 3 was pretty good." We all said yes, but Ally said, "Wait, Liv, how many does your car fit?" "Um.. 5." She looked over at me and said, "Ok, Lily you are sitting on Nick's lap." I laughed and waited till everyone was in the car till I sat on Nick's lap. Kevin was up front with Olivia, and Joe was in between Nick and Ally.

The movie theater wasn't that far, only about ten minutes, so when we got there we parked the car and bought our tickets. Olivia and I hadn't seen Rush Hour 1 or 2, so Ally wasn't to happy with us. The only thing she told us was, "Chris Tucker is hot!" Olivia and me laughed and walked in with Ally, Joe, and Nick behind us.

**Ok ya that was a sucky ending but oh well. Lol hoped you liked it. Now pleaseee go review!! **

**Love,**

**Rose03!!**


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapter 9

The Next Day

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining into my room. I silently thanked god that summer was finally here. Then I remembered that today Ally was leaving for college. I laid my head back on the pillow, and tried to go back to sleep, but Ally ran through my door at that exact moment. So much for falling back to sleep.

"Hey. Time to wake up Lily. Its already 11:07, and we are going to lunch with the guys remember. So get up and get ready."

"I'm up. I'm up." I said. I slowly pulled the covers off me, and got out of bed. I grabbed my clothes, and thought about what we did last night. We went to see Rush Hour 3, which was hilarious, and hung out in Ally's room the rest of the night. We all planned on going out for lunch at Panera, me and Ally's favorite restaurant, and then coming back to our house so say goodbye to Ally. I still didn't see the point of her leaving so early. School started for her in like the middle of August, and it was only the middle of June, but she said she needed time to move into her apartment and stuff. Yeah sure. I think she just really wanted to get away from the awkwardness between her and Joe. It must be pretty weird, going out with someone for almost a year, and then breaking up with him and having to see him everyday.

I decided to shake off all my thoughts, and jump into the shower. I took a 10 min. shower, and changed into my jean Bermuda shorts, a white and pink baby doll shirt, and white flats. Since I didn't have enough time to dry and straighten my hair, I just brushed through it, and put it in a bun. I put some lip gloss on and was ready to go.

Ally walked in just as I was finishing up and said, "Are you ready yet? We need to leave. Come on!!" I laughed. Ally was always so impatient. "I'm ready." I told her, "And would it kill you to knock?" "Yes." I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door where we saw Kevin and Nick walking out of their house. Before I could even wonder where Joe was, Kevin turned around and yelled, "Come on Joe! Your hair looks fine! Now lets go!" I giggled while Ally rolled her eyes and walked over to the boys. I followed her, and greeted Nick and Kevin, and Joe when he walked out the door. "Hi Lily." Nick said. He gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and of course I blushed. And Joe just had to see. "Awww look at that!" He said pointing at me. I narrowed my eyes at him, and slapped his arm away. "Shut up Joe." He smiled, no smirked, at me, and Ally grabbed my arm and said, "Come on. Lets go!" We decided to take Ally's car, but we soon realized a problem. "Um.. My car only fits 4." Ally said. Joe, of course, decided to tell everyone who was sitting where. "Ok, Ally is in the drivers seat since its her car. Kevin your in the front, too. Then Nick and I will sit in the back." I gave him a puzzled look. "What about me?" I asked. "You can sit on Nick's lap." I blushed deep red, and Nick must have seen, because he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car. I made sure to remind myself to hit Joe for this. He always knew how to embarrass me, and by the smirk on his face, I could tell his job was accomplished. When everyone was settled, and I was sitting on Nick's lap, we started driving to Panera. I was starting to think that this wasn't so bad, so I turned and smiled at Joe. This he was not expecting. I laughed, and smiled at Nick, who shrugged his shoulders and interlocked our hands together. I smiled and saw we were turning into Panera's parking lot.

We got out of the car, and Joe tripped which made us all laugh. I had to help him up, and he picked me up and tried to carry me into Panera. I was laughing so hard, and it was hard for him to hold me because of all my squirming. Nick opened the door for us, and Joe let me down before he dropped me. I turned around and hit Joe on the arm for picking me up, and he laughed and said, "I'm getting hit a lot today, missy." I laughed, but stopped when I heard a familiar, snotty voice say, "Um.. Excuse me." I looked up at Ally's face, which quickly changed from amusement to a ' Oh heck no!' face. I slowly turned around and faced someone who I thought, well more like hoped, I would never see again.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapter 10

**Okay here is chapter 10. I finally got it done. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers sadly, or the song Are You Happy Now. That is owned by Michelle Branch!**

Nicole Smith. Mary's daughter. She had come and stayed with us for a week, trying to figure out if she wanted to live with Mary or her dad. Thank the lord she had picked her dad. If she had stayed, I probably wouldn't have stayed as long as I have. I would have been on my plane back home to Miami when my 2 months were up. Maybe even sooner. Now, you all must be thinking she can't be that bad. I guess she can't be. Right now all I wanted to know was why she was even here.

"Look who it is. Lily and Ally. What a surprise." Nicole flipped her fire red hair over her shoulders. She smiled a fake smile at us, and looked at Joe, Nick, and Kevin. "Hi Nicole. So why are you back?" I asked getting right down to the point. My summer had just started, and with Ally leaving, I really didn't want to spend it with Nicole.

"Oh, I'm staying with my mom for 2 weeks. She said since Ally was leaving today, and my dad is going to be gone for 2 weeks on a business trip, there would be room at your house, and I could just stay with you." I looked at Ally, and she shrugged her shoulders. I silently thought in my head, "Thank you so much for deciding to leave today Ally. Now I get to whole weeks to spend with Nicole. Just great."

Nicole saw my distress and laughed. "Well, I'll see you when I get home 'sis'." She hugged me, and I half hugged her back with an annoyed look on my face. She let go and walked out of Panera, and I dragged Ally over to the line. The boys followed us and I gave Ally a mean look. "What? It's not like a called her up and said 'Hey I'm leaving for college, want to come stay and torture my little sister?'". "I know, but why do you have to leave me today. With her?" I asked. I pouted, and Nick came and put his arm around me, and smiled.

"Who was that any way?" Joe asked.

"Mary's daughter Nicole." Ally answered. "Come on, I'm sure it will be okay Lily." "Yeah, you can hang out with us all summer." Joe laughed. I smiled and said, "Yeah, lets just forget about Nicole, and eat our lunch." Everyone nodded, and soon it was our turn. We ordered our food, and sat down in a booth. On one side was Joe, me, then Nick, and across from us was Kevin and Ally. Joe was holding the buzzer thing (A/N: If you haven't ever been to Panera, it this square thing and it starts buzzing when your food is ready.) and it went off, and he screamed like a little girl. I think that was the funniest thing he had done yet today. We laughed and Nick and I got the food. We were finishing our lunch when my sidekick went off.

_Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?  
_

I took it out of my pocket and saw I had a new text from my dad.

**Hey honey. It's time for you guys to be getting home. Ally needs to leave soon. Love you. Dad.**

"Dad says we need to get home." I told everyone. We all looked at each other with sad looks, and threw our stuff away. We walked to the car and got in, and drove back home in silence. No one wanted Ally to leave yet. It was going to be my first summer here, and I was sad I didn't get to spend it with my sister. I pictured us doing cannon balls into our swimming pool. We would layout by the pool and tan and look up at the beautiful summer sky, only to bombarded with water balloons from the boys. We would stay up late and talk about our summer crushes, and sleep till noon. We would hang out with the boys everyday, and have a blast swimming and talking and just hanging out. Then, when it came time for her to leave for college, we would hug each other, and she would promise to visit on the weekends, and I would help her decorate her apartment with pictures of all the crazy things we had done during the summer of our lives, but I guess I had to make new plans for my summer.

We pulled into the drive way to find that my dad and Mary had brought all of Ally's things outside, and now all we needed to do was loud them into her car. We out got out of the car, and put all her suitcases in the car. We had already shipped all of her furniture to her apartment, so now all she had to do was bring all her clothes and stuff up to the apartment.

"Lily, go get Nicole, she's up in Ally's room." I nodded and looked at Nick, and told him I would be right back. I went inside and ran up to my sisters room and opened the door. "Nicole, Ally's leaving. Come outside." She got up and followed me outside. I ran over to Nick, and he put his arm around my waist, and I smiled up at him. Ally turned around and hugged my dad and Mary first, and said bye to Nicole, then turned to Kevin, Joe, Nick, and me. She first hugged Kevin and Nick, then turned to Joe. He smiled down at her, wrapped his arms around her, and whispered goodbye in her ear. They always were cute together. I smiled at them as they let go and gazed at each other. Ally then turned away, and walked towards me. We hugged and said our goodbyes, and all of a sudden Frankie came running out of the house next door yelling, "ALLY!!!". Mr. and Mrs. Jonas followed him out laughing as he ran and hugged Ally. She laughed and picked him up and kissed his forehead. "Ally, don't go, I'm going to miss you too much." She giggled and said, "Don't worry Frankie, I'll come home every weekend and see you. Ok?" He nodded and she let him down and hugged him again. He ran over to Nick and I, and Nick picked him up and gave him a hug. I smiled and turned back to watch Ally peel out of the drive way and head off to her new college life.

Mr. and Mrs. Jonas took Frankie inside, and Kevin, Joe, and Nick came up to me. "So, you want to come over and hang out?" Kevin asked. "I'll come over later. I'm just going to hang around the house for a little." They nodded, and Nick gave me a kiss on the cheek, and they walked to their house. I blushed, and smiled, and turned around to see Nicole still standing there. I quickly walked past her and into the house. I started climbing the stairs and realized she was behind me still. When we got to the hall way, I was about to walk into my room when Nicole stopped me.

"So, are you and Nick going out now?" She asked me. I nodded and said, "Yeah, he asked me out on my birthday." I smiled remembering the night out on my balcony. I held the locket he had given my in my hand. The light in the hallway glinted off the locket, and made it shine even brighter. While I was staring down at my locket, I had no idea of the evil plans brewing in Nicole's head.

**There you go, Chapter 10! I think I might start chapter 11 tonight, or I'm gonna go to bed. Writing this chapter has tired me out lol. So I'm guessing you are all wondering what Nicole's evil plans are, well you'll have to wait and see. Lol. And if you see I haven't been updating, message me or something and yell at me lol or just tell me that you want me to update. I need some motivation haha. So now is the time I ask you to pretty please review! And tell me if you have any ideas. Ideas are muchly appreciated!**

**Love Rose03!**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay so here is Chapter 11! I know I haven't updated this story in forever, so you can thank Bri (fan55) for pushing me to update So this chapter is pretty much filled with drama. Okay well kinda filled with drama. But i hope you guys like it! Enjoy!

Happy New Years!

Rose03

* * *

Chapter 11

I spent the rest of the day in my room listening to my iPod. I was listening to Take A Breath, my new favorite song by my favorite boys, when my dad called me downstairs.

"Yes dad?"

"You need to get ready. We are eating at the Jonas' tonight."

"Okay." I said as I raced back up the stair and into my room. I walked to my closet and picked out the perfect outfit. My silver skinny jeans, my purple and silver t-shirt, and some silver flats. I took my hair out of it's bun, and straightened it. I put some cotton candy lipgloss on, and some silver eyeliner.

"Lily, Nicole, come on its time to go!" My dad called from the bottom of the stairs. I walked out of my room right as Nicole was, and we walked down the stairs to meet my dad and Mary. We were going over to the Jonas' to properly introduce Nicole. We walked across the freshly mowed lawn and stopped at the Jonas' door.

Nick answered the door a few seconds after we rang the door bell.

"Come on in." he said as he moved aside to let us in. I went and stood next to him, and he wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. My dad grinned at the sight, but Nicole and Mary didn't look to happy at the sign of affection.

"So Nicholas," My dad started, "Where are your parents?"

"In the kitchen, Sir." He replied. So my dad and Mary walked into the kitchen to find Mr. and Mrs. Jonas, and left Nicole, Nick, and I standing in the doorway.

"Lily!!!" I heard two voices yell from the top of the stairs. I looked up and saw Joe and Frankie running down the stairs towards me, and Kevin standing at the top of the stairs shaking his head. I laughed as

Joe wrapped his arms around my waist in a friendly hug, and Frankie wrapped his arms around my knees.

"Lily, I missed you!" Joe yelled while hugging me.

"Joe, I just saw you like four hours ago."

"But four hours is a long time!" I laughed as Nick shooed his brothers away and wrapped his arm back around my waist.

We walked into the dinning room and took our seats. Mr. and Mrs. Jonas were at the heads of the table, and on one side of the table was Nicole next to Mrs. Jonas, then Joe, me, and Nick. Across from us was Mary, my dad, Kevin, and Frankie. We ate steak, me and Nick's favorite, and we all sat around the table enjoying everyone's company.

Once we finished, Mrs. Jonas said, "Nick, why don't you show Nicole around the house?"

"Sure." He rose from his seat and Nicole's smile was filled with fake

gratitude, but there was something else about her smile. Something suspicious.

He showed her around the downstairs, than they traveled up the stairs while me, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie trudged into the living room.

Frankie and Kevin slouched into the arm chairs and I fell onto the couch.

"I am so stuffed." I said as I settled into my seat.

"Me too!" Joe stated as he decided he was going to lie across me. I giggled and ruffled his dark hair.

"Joe please get off me. You're killing me!"

"I don't want to get up. I'm very comfortable. I laughed as he attempted to turn over so he was looking up at me. Randomly he yelled, "Lets go play Guitar Hero!" He jumped up and grabbed my hand pulling me up, and trying to drag up to Kevin's room.

"Hold on, I'm going to go get Nick, and you might want to change your shirt." I said, pointing to the big stain on his shirt from the steak sauce. So Kevin and Frankie went to set up the Guitar Hero while Joe went to change his shirt, and I looked for Nick and Nicole.

When I opened Nick's door, the sight broke my heart. Nick was sitting on his bed with Nicole next to him, and they were kissing. The sight tore through my heart, and silent tears fell from my eyes. "Nick?" I managed to ask.

He broke away and turned to face me. "Lily…" He came near me, but I backed away. "Lily, listen to me, she kissed me." He tried to look into my eyes, but I looked down and backed out the door. I couldn't believe he would do this.

"Nick, just leave me alone." I turned and ran out the door, shutting it behind me. The tears were blurring my vision, and I didn't know which room was Kevin's, so I walked into the first one. I guess I was wrong, because it was Joe's room. He turned around and walked out of the closet without a shirt on. I guess he was still looking for a shirt when I barged in. He took one look at tear stroked face, and slipped his arm around my waist and sat me down next to him on his bed.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a soft voice as he wiped away my tears.

"Nothing. I-I-I'm fine." I stuttered, knowing he would see through it. I mean I had tears falling done my face. Why should I deny it?

"Lily, I know you, and I know when something's wrong, and besides you're crying. So what happened?" His eyes bore into mine, and I couldn't help but open up.

"Well, I was looking for Nick, and I walked into his room, and saw him kissing Nicole." The tears started falling faster, but Joe was there to catch them. He pulled me closer, and whispered in my ear.

"It's okay Lily. He doesn't deserve you anyway, and you know I'm always going to be here for you." I looked back up at him, and into his eyes. Their intensity was overpowering, and I had to look down. My eyes landed on his bare chest, and I then remembered he didn't have his shirt on. My breath shortened, and my eyes widened a little, and Joe must have realized because he put his hand under my chin, and brought my face close to his. I could feel his breath tickling my top lip as his lips came closer and landed on mine. His lips were soft, and warm, but the kiss was interrupted after only a few seconds. I was kind of annoyed that someone had interrupted this amazing kiss, until I was who it was. My stomach turned from butterflies to guilt in a matter of seconds. I looked up and into the hurt and anger that filled Nick's eyes.

"What is this? You get mad at me for kissing Nicole, but you can go behind my back and kiss my brother?" Nick looked so mad, and of course I understood why. We had both done wrong. Was my kissing Joe me trying to get revenge on Nick? No, of course it wasn't. All I wanted to apologize and for everything to go back to normal, but the feeling from Joe's lips hadn't entirely left my brain process, and the image of Nick and Nicole hadn't either, so my grudge was holding on for a little longer.

"Nick, just let me explain." I didn't know what I was going to say, but I had to say something didn't I?

"No, I don't want to hear it. Have fun with my brother." With that, he left the room, and slammed the door. I felt so bad. I heard Joe get up behind me, and I turned to face him.

"What are we going to do?" I asked in a small whisper.

"Maybe, we could pretend to go out, you know to make Nick jealous?" Right about now, anything seemed like a good idea to me, so I agreed, and smiled at my new "boyfriend". But who knew I would actually fall for said boyfriend. I surly didn't.

* * *

So that was Chapter 11!

I'll try and update as soon as possible!

And right now i don't really know what I want to happen. So if anybody has any ideas please tell me! And tell me if you want Lily to be with Nick or Joe. And Ally will come into the picture soon, so how will she feel about Lily and Joe? Will Lily tell her they r pretending? Well i guess you will just have 2 wait and read lol.

Reviews are great, i love them!! And i love getting ideas from everybody, so if you have any PM me or tell me in a review! Thanks for reading!

Rose03!


	12. Chapter 12

-1_The Next Week_

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!!" Someone yelled in my ear as they jumped on my bed.

"Olivia go away!" I screamed as I covered my face with my pillow. I tried pulling my covers over my face, but Olivia pulled them away. She had spent the night because I needed someone to talk to because Ally was coming home today and Joe and I had agreed on telling her we were dating. We weren't going to tell her it was fake though because we don't want anything to get messed up. I'm just scared she'll be mad. Lets hope she understands.

"Come on, get up. Lets go over to the Jonas'. I wanna see Kevin." I tried to turn over but she grabbed my legs and pulled me onto the floor.

"Ow. I don't want to go over there." I told her. "Can't we just wait here until Ally gets home and then I can face my doom?"

"You are so over dramatic. Now get up and get dressed. We have to look pretty for them." I laughed as I reluctantly got up from my fettle position on the floor, and walked over to my closet. I pulled out my black skinny jeans and a red baby doll dress and slipped them on. I grabbed my red flats and I hadn't noticed that I still had my locket necklace that Nick gave me around my neck. I waited for Olivia to come out of the bathroom., and finally she did. She had on a light blue polo and some dark blue skinny jeans. Her naturally curly hair was laying gently on her shoulders.

"Finally." I told her. She gave me a smirk, but she moved and let me into the bathroom. I put on a little makeup while I danced around my bathroom to the sound of Time for Me to Fly. Olivia had put on It's About Time so we could rock out :

After a few more minutes we were both ready. We grabbed our phones and walked into the hallway where we ran into Nicole while she was talking to Nick on her cell phone. Great, just great.

"Yeah. I'll come over later. I'm going shopping. Okay, bye baby." God her voice sickens me. Maybe it's the fact that she's going out with the guy I've been in love with since I moved here, but dang I really hated her. Oh, did I forget to mention they are going out now. Yep, and boy did it annoy me. "Oh hi Lily. Olivia." She nodded her head towards us before she skipped down the stairs and out the door.

"Why I outta…" I said as Olivia pulled me away from going out the door behind her to slap her.

"Just leave her alone. Come on lets go." She said as she dragged me down the stairs.

"And where do you to think you're going?" Mary asked us from her seat in front of the T.V.

"Were going over to the Jonas'." I told her. She nodded her head, and Olivia and I walked out the door. It was already 10, and Ally was coming home at 12:30, so I had around two hours before I'd have to tell her. We knocked on the Jonas's door, and waited a few seconds before Joe pulled the door open and let us through.

"Hey. It's about time you guys got here." He told us while I gave him a hug.

"Hey blame your girlfriend. She takes forever to get up." Olivia said. I stuck my tongue at her while Joe laughed as he led us into the living room. Nick and Kevin were already in the living room playing Guitar Hero, and of course Kevin was winning.

After a few hours of playing Guitar Hero, the doorbell rang. Kevin walked out of the room to answer it just as I finished beating Olivia. "Oh yeah, in your face Livi!" I said as me, her, and Joe all laughed, and Nick pretended to be occupied with his phone.

Joe wrapped his arm around my waist and said, "Great job." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. His warm lips touched mine, and I smiled as I kissed him back. Even though I was only doing this to make Nick jealous, I kind of liked it. His kisses were soft, and they made me forget how much I missed Nick. I really didn't want to pull away, but then I heard a voice behind us.

"What is this?" I heard my sister ask. I pulled my lips away from Joe's to see my sister standing next to Kevin with her mouth wide open. This definitely wasn't the way I wanted her to find out.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapter 13

"Uh.. Hi Ally." I stammered as I watched my sisters eyes dart back and forth between Joe and I. 

"Hey Lily. Can I talk to you for a second?" I could tell she was mad, and I really didn't want her to find out about "us" like this.

"Sure." We walked into the Jonas' kitchen, and as soon as I walked in she stated interrogating me.

"What the heck was that? Are you and Joe dating now? What about Nick? Don't you think it hurts him to see you and his brother kissing right in front of him?" She took a deep breath and stared at me with cold eyes. "Well?"

"Ally calm down. Okay here's the story. Nick and I broke up, and now Joe and I are dating." I could see that her questions were about to start up again, so I told about how Nick had kissed Nicole, and how Joe and I kissed, and now Joe and I are together, and Nicole is with Nick.

"Wow. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to help you through it." I could see that she was sad for me, and knew we were gonna be cool.

"So, you aren't mad at me for dating Joe?"

"No. Joe and I are over now, and you can date him if you want. " She looked sincere, and I was overly glad she wasn't mad. Ally and I are too close for something like this to come between us. I should have known that.

"So should we go back in there now?" I started to turn around and walk back into the living room.

"You can, I'm gonna go say hi to dad."

"Okay. Bye sis." We hugged and everyone said goodbye. "Okay I'm bored. Lets do something. " Right as I said that Nicole walked through the door. This is just what I need.

"Hi everyone." She said in her high pitched voice. She went and sat down next to Nick. She grabbed his hand, and smirked at me. Joe could tell I was getting annoyed, so he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"I wanna show you my new guitar." He told me as he led me up the stairs to his room. When I walked in I only saw his old acoustic.

"Hey there's no new guitar up here." I turned to look at him, and he laughed.

"I know, I just wanted to get you away from Nicole before you ripped her face off. Well actually that would be pretty funny, lets go back!!" He started trying to drag me out of his room, but I laughed and stopped him.

"I was not going to rip her head off." He gave me a look, and I started giggling. "Seriously I wasn't."

"Sure you weren't." We sat down on his bed and talked for a little. It was nice to have someone like Joe to talk to. He made you laugh if you weren't feeling like yourself, he listened when you needed to vent, and then there were times like this, where we could just sit and talk about anything and everything. I started to think I might really be falling for him, but now that I think about it, he's more like my older brother, and I don't think I could truly have feelings for him. Also, I knew my heart was still with Nick, and seeing that Nick wouldn't talk, let alone look at me, I don't see anyway that I could get it back. 

_But tonight I'm gonna fly_

_Yes tonight I'm gonna fly oh yeah_

_Cause I could go across the world see everything_

_And never be satisfied_

_If I couldn't see those eyes_

Joe laughed as his voice differed out of my phone. I picked it up, and said hello to my sister.

"**Hey Lily. Dad and Mary say its time for dinner."**

"Okay. I'll be over in a second." I closed my phone, and turned back to Joe. "Sorry I have to go eat dinner. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay. Bye." He told up and wrapped his toned arms around my waist. I could smell his cologne, and it comforted me. I walked slowly out the door, not wanting to leave the soothing confines of his room. As I walked down the stairs I could hear people talking in the living room. It was Nicole and Nick. I knew this was wrong but I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened.

"Look Nicole, I just don't want to do this anymore." I heard Nick say. He sounded a little frustrated.

"Why not?" Nicole retorted with an attitude. She wasn't usually the dumpie.

"Because all of this was just a try at making Lily jealous, and obviously it isn't working."

"But Nick, its only been a week. Give it some time, and you'll see." Her voice was begging. I'd never heard her beg anymore, and at that moment, it really made me want to fall to the floor in hysterics. 

"No Nicole. I'm done." I heard him sit back on the couch, and the door slam as Nicole walked back over to our house in the fading sunlight.

I decided to wait a few minutes before I walked past Nick. I saw him laying on the couch watching MTV. His dark curls were hidden under a Yankees hat, and his Converses were laying on the floor next to him. I had hoped he would say something, or at least look at me, but I knew I should be careful about what I wish for. 

"Bye Nick." I said as I passed him to the front door. His head turned toward mine, and our eyes met. His eyes had a certain sadness in them when he looked at me, and it broke my heart to see them like that. He gave me one last look, then he shook his head, and turned back to the TV. 

I walked out feeling a certain sadness take over me. I didn't touched my food at dinner, and I could barley understand my automatic response when Ally or my dad asked if something was wrong. I trudged up the stairs after dinner with Ally and Nicole trailing behind me asking me questions that even I didn't know the answers to. Just something about seeing his eyes like that, and he wouldn't even talk to me, it all just killed me inside.

I shut myself in my room, and I grabbed my notebook. Ever since I'd moved here I'd been writing songs. Late at night I'd sit on my balcony writing and singing. I hadn't told anyone about my songs, not even Nick or Ally. I decided tonight would be a good night for a new song. I flipped my worn notebook to a fresh, crisp page, and began writing. 

As I wrote I hadn't noticed the tears falling down my cheeks. I had written the first verse and the chorus when I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. I looked down and saw Nick and Joe standing by the window in their living room. Nick's eyes were on me while Joe was talking to Nick. I quickly diverted my eyes back down to my paper and kept writing. 

An hour later I had finished my song, and I looked over to the balcony across from mine only to see Nick standing there, watching me.

"What-What are you doing?" I stammered as I quickly stood up and hid my notebook behind my back.

"I wanted to come and talk to you." He told me as he climbed over his balcony and onto mine. "Look Joe told me that you two were only going out to try and make me jealous, and… well… I was trying to do that too by dating Nicole."

"I Know." I told him. His face went from nervous to shocked. 

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I over heard you two talking before I left."

"Oh. What do you have behind your back?" He tried grabbing it, but I quickly dodged him. "Come on. What is it?"

"Its nothing. Why are you up here anyway?" He momentarily stopped grabbing for the note book, and looked at me. 

"I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for everything that's happened. Lily you are my best friend, and I care about you, and I really don't want all this to come between us." He looked really sincere, and as much as I wanted let all of this go, I didn't think I could.

"I'm sorry too Nick, but I don't think that will change anything. You hurt me, and I hurt you too, and we can't change that."

"But we can fix it." He had a point. "Look Lily, my dad told us at dinner that we are going on tour again, and I really want to make things right before I leave."

"When are you leaving?" I asked. His eyes traveled to the floor as he answered.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! How long will you be gone?" I could see this was going to be bad.

"One year. We'll be back next June." Wow. A whole year. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. I really just want to put all of this behind us. Can we please start over?" I look into his deep, dark eyes. He slipped his handed into mine, and I nodded. He wrapped his smooth arms around me, and I melted into him. It felt so nice to be with him again.

We sat down on the ground and I had forgotten about the notebook lying between us. He snatched it up while I wasn't looking, and started flipping through it.

"Are these songs?" He asked me.

"Hey! Give it to me!" I tried to grab it but he held it out of my reach, and smirked.

"Since when have you been writing songs?" He gave it back to me, and I held it in my lap.

"Since I moved here. I felt that was the only way I could get my feelings out." He nodded, and I knew I wasn't the only person who felt that way.

"So which song were you writing when I came up here?" I turned the pages and showed him the song. His eyes traveled along the paper, smiling at different parts. "This is amazing Lily. Can you sing it for me?" His eyes smoldered mine, so I had no other answer but yes.

"_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty_

_Is the face in the mirror, lookin' back at you._

_You walk around here thinkin' you're not pretty,_

_But that's not true oooh_

_Cause I know you oooh_

_Hold on, baby you're losin' it._

_The waters high, you're jumping into it and_

_Letting go, and no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell any one_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're comin undone whoa _

_I guess it's true that love was all you wanted_

_Cause you're giving it away like its extra change._

_Hoping it will end up in his pocket,_

_But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain._

_Oh cause its not his price to pay,_

_It's not his price to pay_

_Hold on baby you're losin it._

_The water's high, you're jumping into it and letting go,_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell any one_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're comin undone whoa oh _

_Hold on baby you're losin it._

_The water's high, you're jumping into it and letting go,_

_And no one knows_

_That you cry, but you don't tell any one_

_That you might not be the golden one_

_And you're tied together with a smile_

_But you're comin undone whoa _

_You're tied together with a smile_

_But you're comin undone oh whoa _

_Goodbye baby with a smile baby, baby oh"_

"Wow." He was pretty much speechless. I gave a small smile and looked down at my lap, but he brought his hand to my chin, and lifted my face to look at his. "That was completely amazing." I smiled as our faces grew nearer, only to be disrupted by a voice on the balcony across from us.

"Nick! Dad said its time to go to bed since we have to get up early tomorrow." Kevin yelled from across the balcony. We walked in walk back inside before we stood up and said our goodbyes.

"So, what time are you leaving tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Eight." I nodded and he wrapped me in a sweet hug once again. 

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked as I moved toward my glass door.

"Yeah. Goodnight." He whispered as he leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I turned around and slipped inside my room, and watched him climb back over to his balcony. After that kiss, I dreaded tomorrow even more.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay this is Chapter 14, the last chapter of More than Friends. I have this and the sequel posted on my JB Fanstie (Reptardius Productions) and I update a ton more on there! And right now I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 6 of the sequel so if i get a lot of reviews on this, I'll post the sequel on here tonight : I hope you guys like this! -Melissa

Chapter 14

I awoke the next morning to Ally yelling at me to wake up. "Come on Lily! The boys are leaving soon! Let's go!" I slowly got out of bed, and walked over to my balcony. I saw the boys loading up their tour bus. Nick saw me and waved. I gave a small wave back, and then walked back into my room, and into my closet.

As I looked for clothes, I thought about all the fun times Nick and I had had in the past year. First, I thought about when I used to be obsessed with Tim McGraw. I would run around singing his songs 24/7. Nick would always make fun of me, but then he'd sing them to me when I was upset to calm me down.

Then the memory of the lake floated into my head. It was my first school dance, and I had my hopes set on going with Nick, but instead I went with Eric, the captain of the soccer team. When I got to the dance, I saw Eric locking lips with another girl. It broke my heart, and I felt so used and worthless. Nick saw me run out to the lake near our school, and he followed me. I was sitting a few feat away from the glistening water, and my black dress was already covered in mud. Nick came and grabbed my hand, and pulled me into his arms. He whispered soothing words into my ear as the tears slowed. I thanked him after I stopped crying, and then my eyes floated to the water where the moon's reflection glittered. Nick put his hand around my waist, and I slipped mine around his neck, and we danced to the faint music we could hear from the gym. The he whispered in my ears that the Jersey stars couldn't shine as bright as my eyes, and he kissed my cheek. That was the night where I fell in love with Nick. He was perfect. We never talked about that night though. I think it was just one of those special moments that you don't talk about, but you'll always remember.

I shook my head, and traveled out of memory lane. I slipped into an old pair of blue jeans, and a white t-shirt, and I traveled down the stairs, and out the door to see the boys finish loading the bus. Now was time for the hard part.

I said goodbye to Kevin first. "I'm going to miss you so much Kevin!" I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't worry. We'll be back before you know it. Bye Lils."

Next was Joe. "Oh Joey, what am I going to do without you for a whole year?!"

"Nothing because it gonna be boring here without me." He said as I laughed.

"True dat, true dat." I said in a gangster voice. "Promise me you'll call and text me as much as possible?"

"Definitely." He gave me a hug, and then went to say goodbye to Ally. I watched their sweet goodbye until I felt someone's arms around my legs.

"I'm going to miss you Lilly!" Frankie said as I bent down to his level.

"Oh I'm going to miss you too buddy!" I said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Jonas next, and then I felt his arm around my waist, and his mouth near my ear.

"I'm going to miss you so much babe." He whispered softly in my ear. Already I could feel the tears coming.

"Promise you won't forget me, and that you'll call me as much as you can?" I asked him.

"I promise if you promise." He said.

I smiled, and whispered, "Yes, I promise." A small tear traveled down my cheek, and he gently wiped it away.

"Don't cry." I nodded, and wrapped my arms around him, and rested my head on his chest. "I love you." He told me.

I smiled, and said "I love you too, baby." He gave me one last kiss, and it was one of the sweetest, and most passionate kisses we've ever had.

"Come on Nick. We have to leave." Mr. Jonas said as he got on the bus. Nick gave me one last hug, and then walked up the steps, and into the bus. The tears flowed freely now as Ally wrapped me in a hug, and I held the locket he gave to me on my birthday, and we watched the bus drive off into the distance.

"Goodbye Nicholas." I whispered as the bus disappeared from my sight.

2 Weeks Later

It was the beginning of July, and I had barely left my room since they left. I had talked to Nick a little. He would call me whenever he had time, like the time his bus broke down in the middle of the night on some back road in Arizona. It was so soothing to hear his voice, but as the days went by, the calls came less, and less. All I had been doing since they left was writing songs. I was in the middle of one when Ally walked through the door.

"Dad and Mary want to talk to us." Ally was home for the weekend since Nicole left last week, and I was happy she was here. I needed someone to talk to.

We walked down the stairs, and sat across from them.

"Well Lilly, Mary and I have noticed that you haven't been doing very much since the boys left. Now, we know your upset, but we think its time for you to get out and do something. Your mom is moving to Hollywood with George, and we've decided that you should move with them. You have today, and tomorrow to pack, and then you leave on Monday."

My mouth dropped open as Mary's lips curved into a smile. They couldn't send me away!

"No, you can't do this! What about Nick? NO! I won't go!" I ran up the stairs and into my room with Ally trailing behind me. I fell onto my bed, and let my pillow absorb all my salty tears. I felt the bed shift as Ally sat down, and rubbed my back.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry. I know you don't want to leave, but maybe this will be good for you."

I shot up, and looked her in the eye. "How can you say that Ally? Of course it won't be good! It'll be horrible!"

She gave me a hug, and said, "Don't worry Lilly. Just take a breath." I laughed at her choice of words. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but moving with mom may be a good thing. You can still call Nick, and keep in touch, but I think moving will be good for you. A fresh start. Just start packing, and I'll take you to the airport on Monday."

Monday

Amazingly, I had everything packed, and they were shipping my other stuff to my mom's new house. I quietly got dressed that morning, and Ally and I loaded my bags into her car. I went back inside and grabbed my sidekick, my iPod, and the envelope that was lying on my desk.

Inside the envelope was the lyrics to the song I wrote right after they left. I sealed it, and wrote Nick's name on it in my girly handwriting.

I walked outside to find Ally waiting by her car. "Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Almost." I replied as I walked over to the Jonas' front door. I laid the envelope inside their screen door, and then met Ally by the car. "Now I'm ready."

I had already said goodbye to Dad and Mary, and so we got into the car, and started driving away.

I turned around, and got a glimpse of their house. It was probably the last time I'd see it. I turned back around in my seat, and turned my iPod on. Hollywood, here I come.

The End


End file.
